Stephen's Story
by demisesh1
Summary: In the point of view of OC, Stephen. And this is the start of his very own Pokemon adventure.


**Don't cry because I tweaked the ages. **

I scribbled in my journal.

_As you might know, my dream is to become the best Pokemon trainer in Kanto! I just turned 12 today, and tomorrow I'm going to get my official Trainer License and my very own Pokemon! I just cannot wait! I'll write more tomorrow._

I bit my lip as I proofread my entry. I then closed the book and put it in my bedside drawer. I quickly changed into my pajamas which were on my chair and got to bed. Words could not express how excited I was for tomorrow! I propped myself up on the pillows and opened my Pokemon guidebook and flipped it to #4 - Charmander. My uncle had recognized my love for Pokemon when I was seven years old and gifted it to me one Christmas. I already read through the whole thing and familiarized myself with the different types of Pokemon, status conditions and the trainer tips.

I decided, in advance, that my Pokemon was going to be Charmander. I just seem to love Fire-type Pokemon! I've even read about its evolutions. One I'm particularly fond of is its final evolutionary stage, Charizard. It is a Fire-Flying Pokemon which looks like a dragon. What more can a child ask for?

I turned off my reading lamp and settled into bed.

I woke up in to the sound of a horrible duo. My Voltorb alarm clock and the chirps of the annoying Pidgey which occupied our rooftops. It simply does not go away! I hit the 'Snooze' button on the alarm clock and sat up in bed. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I stretched out and cracked my fingers. I changed into my 'Going Out' clothes. I have two sets of clothes. One consists of casual, loose-fitting clothes that I wear at home and for playing with my friends. The second look more formal and are used for going out, like when we go to Norman's Palace as a family.

Norman's Palace isn't a palace, but instead is a local-owned cheap restaurant mostly managed by a local named Norman. His son is as old as me, but we haven't gotten along too well… it's a long story. But, long story short, he's also going to get a starter Pokemon from Professor Oak.

I put on a black T-shirt which said 'Glory to the Helix Fossil!' and, on top of that, a grey vest-jacket. And for the pants, I put on black jeans. I look good in black, that's all. I packed my bag with a complimentary Potion my mother bought for me and two extra sets of clothes. I rushed to my bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste and my hairbrush. I packed them in. I grabbed my Pokemon guidebook and put it in the outer pocket of my backpack and zipped it all up.

I went down the stairs to meet my mother. She looked at me and smiled.

"Oh, you look wonderful, Stephen! You remind me of your father!" she gushed as she hugged me.  
"Mom…" I said with a smirk.  
"Oh, yes, yes, yes. You have to see Professor Oak next door." she said. "I love you, Stephen! Stay safe!"  
As I head out the door, I waved and said, "I will, love you too, mom!"

I ran next door to the Professor Oak Research Lab. The sliding doors opened automatically. I was hit with a blast of the air conditioning. It felt good.

The lab was tiled with white tiles with a hint of gray. It was furnished with steel-gray furniture atop which sat piles of giant books and notepads. A few of the reading lamps were still on. There were a few of Prof. Oak's aides jotting down notes and occasionally peeping into their books. Some of the open drawers were filled with stacks of research papers. Pipes ran across the ceiling and some on the floor.

I climbed upstairs to meet Professor Oak. Nobody else seemed to be there. I was early! And three Pokeballs were still there.

Professor Oak sported a white lab coat and typical workclothes. His hair was a dark grey with a few strands of white here and there. His eyes were crinkled with, what were they called, smile lines? I don't remember. He was smiling and motioned for me to set down my backpack.

"Ah, Stephen! It's good to finally meet you. I'm sure you've gotten this a lot of times," he said, "but you look a lot like your father!"  
"Yeah, I have. A lot!" I said, as I set my backpack on the floor. "So, I can pick any of these three Pokemon?"  
"Any one, yes." he said. "Take your time, and make your choice carefully. The Pokemon you pick will most probably be the strongest in your team and your accompaniment for the rest of your journey."

I nodded and looked at the Pokeballs. Plaques helped me identify which Pokeball held which starter. The first plaque read, 'Squirtle.'  
Under that, a small description was written: 'Easy and quick to train. Ideal for beginners!'

I looked at the second plaque. It read 'Bulbasaur'.  
The description read: 'You need to be a bit more patient than Squirtle. It is equally as strong as Squirtle and Charmander.'

_Charmander._

That was my favorite Pokemon, and the third plaque. The description read: 'Moderately quick to raise. Grows into a strong Pokemon.'  
I smiled and carefully held the Pokeball which held Charmander. I looked at it for a few seconds, and turned to face Prof. Oak.

"I choose this one."

**That could have been a great end for a chapter, but I just added just a bit more.**

"Excellent choice, Stephen! Have you decided that this will be your partner? There is no turning back." he said.  
I nodded. "Yes. I pick Charmander!" I said, firmly.  
"Alright, then." he said. He headed to his desk, atop which sat three red pouches. He picked one and walked over to me. "This is a Pokedex. This is kind of like a high-tech encyclopedia which will record the details of every Pokemon you encounter."

At that moment, Norman's son, Ash*****, came running up the stairs in his pajamas.

"I'm here! For my Pokemon! I'm sorry I'm late!" he said to Professor Oak.

Professor Oak motioned for me to leave. My Pokemon journey had officially started. I picked up my backpack. I headed down the stairs, and heard Ash shouting.

"What do you mean Charmander's taken?" he screamed. "TAKEN?"

I walked out triumphantly with a smirk. He's extremely immature for his age. That's why I don't like him.

***I'm sorry to add this filthy trainer in. I really am, but he will have more of a role as time progresses.**


End file.
